In appliances that are used to wash various fabrics, oftentimes different chemistries are added to the appliance during different treatment cycles or at different times during a given treatment cycle, depending on the treatment function to be performed, and depending on the item being treated, for example. It is known to provide different containers containing different chemistries, such that during operation of the appliance, the appropriate chemistries can be selected and introduced to the appliance.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,536, a washing apparatus is provided with various tanks 19, 20, 27 and 28 that can contain selected chemistries for dispensing for different cycles or during different parts of a cycle.
In published application US2006/0107705, a stand-alone dispensing device for laundry care composition is provided with a plurality of containers 40 for selected chemistry products.
Various sensors are utilized to determine the condition of a wash load or wash liquor in disclosures such as US2001/0049846, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,955,067, 7,114,209 and 7,113,280.
It would be an improvement in the art if there were provided wash cycle that could accept a color of a fabric load and provide a proper selection of chemistries based on at least the color of the fabric load.